


Bad little boy

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Series: Animatics [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: She glanced at the stars, the beautiful shining map above them giving her the way to his heart. She didn't know why he said he was frozen inside. In her seventeen years of life he was the warmest person she ever met.Jdronica day one-shot with a little surprise!
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Animatics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The stars above us

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JDRONICA DAY!
> 
> I bring to you a little surprise like last year, obviously accompanied by a little one-shot. I hope you like it.

"I just signed into public execution for this, so it better be worth it" Veronica's sharp joking voice rang through the deserted convince store at the early night. It was surprisingly empty, just her, him, and the half alive college drop-out on the other side of the counter.

"I would say it's an unbalanced traid off. You get off Heather's inferno party, get to taste the signature drink of the country, and the only lost is social hierarchy. The only thing they gained is more cheap questionable booze" JD gave her his charming smirk, speaking eloquently as he walked around her, a black puma eyeing up his prey. Everything he said, everything he did, it just had this hypnotizing charm to it Veronica just couldn't ignore.

She was trying really hard to stay cool, to be as confident and charming as he was being. How could little miss nerdy Veronica Sawyer meet the expectations of a badass, trenchcoat wearing, motorbike riding, hot as hell outsider? It just seemed unimaginable, and yet it was happening.

"Try it. Won't regret it" JD teased as he shook the sugary drink in front of her. Veronica laughed lightly at his actions, feeling her pale cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink. JD had just fervidly talked about his love for the magical drink, and now, after getting rid of the red executioner --for now-- he was inviting the smaller brunette to try out the chilling beverage.

Veronica just gave the boy a smile and grabbed the drink, giving it a quick sip. He had said the drink brought to him a certain pain, a pain to numb the other pains in his life. She wasn't sure how to approach the reveal, but she opted to not mention it for now, their relationship was still just blossoming. After a couple of short lived milliseconds, Veronica Sawyer felt an immense pain build up in her head. She wasn't able to completely describe it, the only thing she knew is that it hurt.

"You son of a bitch!" Veronica shouted with all her lung power as she clutched her head with her perfectly manicured hands trying to stop the pain, the action doing nothing aside from leaving red marks on her scalp. In the midst of her pain she could hear her companion laughing at her chaotic reaction. She would have been ashamed of her ridiculous stunt in front of her possible romantic interests, but the pain on her insides made it too hard to care, and his laughter made it feel worth it.

After a couple of painful everlasting seconds, the pain finally began to fade away, leaving poor Veronica Sawyer with some small salty droplets on her brown caramel eyes. She could hear JD'S laughter began to fade, and even though it was directed towards her, she couldn't help but be a little sadden by the disappearance of his endearing laughter.

"Told you darling, freeze your brain. Helps with forgetting the past" He said with a mocking tone as he laid his elbows on the surface were the freezing machine of hell was placed. Veronica was about to comment about his remark, not sure if it would just be a witty comeback or a questioning about this 'past' moments he was alluding to so much, but before she could even say a word both of them heard a loud thump on the front of the convince store.

They both made their way through the isles of the store to finally end up at the cashier, where they found a pretty much dead in his sleep cashier, saliva drooping out of his mouth. Both teenagers gave a quick chuckle at the tired state of the man before they decided to step outside and leave him rest. JD placed the money to pay for the four slushies he had drank that night --not including Veronica's-- and swiftly made his way towards the glassed door of the store, Veronica just behind him.

They both ended up on a small bricked wall behind the Seven Eleven, probably put there to separate the store with the empty grassy lot behind it. On their side of the barrier there were ashes and burnt down cigarettes scattered all over the floor, the scent of smoke lingering in the air.

The grey wall was short enough for the taller man to lift himself and be able to sit on top of it, or at least partially. Veronica followed him to the border of the wall, though she made no attempt at getting on top of it, rather just leaning on the bricked surface wall. She decided to glance at the blooming stars, appearing after a full day of being covered by the sun.

"It's funny, y'know" Veronica heard his voice from her side, making her head turn towards him and her brown puffy curls flop and wiggle. When her brown hazel eyes found the boy's figure, they encountered a handsome looking boy mesmerized with the hundreds of stars above them, his eyes hypnotized by the shining figures in the sky that could have very well perished thousands of years ago. 

"What's funny?" She questioned him innocently, her eyes still looking up at him with a loving gaze. After her words left her mouth, his dark eyes shifted towards her presence, and the feel to them changed significantly. They didn't stop giving off that fascinated feel, all the contrary to be precise. Veronica could see how his eyes shifted from slightly captivated to completely transfixed once they landed on her. She could watch his eyes register her from top to bottom, his eyes shining with this... beguiled light that she definitely appreciated.

"Well, you are with the new boy at school who just beat up two idiot's asses on his first day of school. Not something many girls would do, and not very safe. Y'know, I could kill you right now if I wanted to" JD shifted his gaze from her once again as he jumped off the wall, his eyes obviously loosing that captivated look once he turned away from her. Those last words on his speech made her stomach slightly twist, but she couldn't bring herself to care when she knew on that precise moment the boy of her dreams was opening up to her.

"I don't think you are dangerous. I mean, someone had to put those idiots on their place anyway" Veronica said sternly, recalling the events that had happened early that morning. He had swiftly moved his way around the football players, avoiding their harsh but uncoordinated moves like it was stealing a candy from a baby. Everyone that got first row sits was terrified of JD after that -- even more than before -- and she heard rumors all day about his supposed karate past or how he was a serial killer or part of the mafia or whatever.

Everybody that afternoon had been scared to the core with his performance, everyone except Veronica Sawyer. During those beautiful moments she had felt as if the world had slowed down completely, giving her a better view of the scenery before her. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the chaotic feel of him on this rather boring town, maybe the fact that he was brave enough to confront two of the worst assholes on Westerburg School, maybe it was just meant to be, but she felt something so warm and beautiful inside her, truly beautiful.

"Hah. Well Veronica Sawyer, you can get in trouble being around me. I tend to go to the extremes frequently" He completely turned to her, taking the cup of slushie out of her hands and taking a long sip. She couldn't care less about it because the way he pronounced her name and looked at her made all her circuits overload and almost explode of redness. He was showing that feeling, that feeling that he wanted her, not just on a physical level like all the airheads at Westerburg, but truly wanted her. She knew he was different, she knew he was what she wanted, definitely wanted, and she was glad it was reciprocated.

"I like the extreme, it leaves an impression" Veronica said with a confidence she did not know she had, as she approached the handsome tall boy in front of her. She directed her hazel eyes straight into his dark mysterious ones. They both stayed like that for a short time, though just like in the cafeteria, it felt like the time had slowed down. They were able to savor the moment, breath in the other's scent and feel each other's warmth. Eventually the time began once more, and Veronica had been patient enough.

Her body moved without her knowledge, working under some kind of self casted spell. Her face approached his at a lightning speed, and in a matter of seconds their lips were touching with a force neither of them expected. JD seemed to be startled at first, and it almost made Veronica back away in shame, wanting to hide under a blanket and never get out. She had destroyed the last friendship she had left, no Martha, no Heather, and now no JD. 

Just when Veronica was about to back away and apologize the best she could, she heard plastic and liquid hit the ground, and immediately after felt a big warm hand under her neck, pressing her face closer to his. The blush in her cheeks arose to heights she had never previously experienced. His lips felt warm and soft, she could very well feel the over abundance of sugary drink in them, but she liked it.

The kiss lasted longer than what it felt, both of them parting after they decided it was time to acknowledge what just had happened. Veronica's hazel eyes shyly looked up to the boy who was several centimeters higher than her. Through the strands of hair that partially covered her eyes, she could see the boys lips forming a sly smirk that had Veronica melting down.

"That felt nice" He was the first to speak, his words going directly to the point as he looked straight at her, the hair strands being the only thing in his way. She felt her body shudder at his words, completely agreeing with said statement. She couldn't believe this boy right here actually liked her, the real her. It was unbelievable, but still happening, and she almost felt like she was on dream if it wasn't for his strong hand still in the back of her neck, that being the most real feeling she had felt ever.

"Yeah- Yeah it was" She placed her back on the wall once again and looked to the side, feeling her burning sensation go all around her face and body. She caught a glimpse of blue liquid, following the path her eyes landed on the fallen cup of beverage, all it's content scattered throughout the brownish concrete ground, evidently not drinkable anymore."You dropped the slushie..." It was a statement without a reason. She wasn't exactly sure why she pointed it out. Was it sadness over the lost of the drink? Guilt that he dropped it because of her? Or maybe-

"Don't worry, I can always buy more. It was totally worth it" He said, humming as he stared intensely at the fallen beverage and the even more to the girl at his side, a bright but small smile appearing on his features. Veronica felt her lips move to an even smaller smile, her mind forcing her to stop before she looked like a buffoon. 

She hoped this was serious, and she had the feeling it was. They both approached each other slowly, their shoulders finally touching and their hands joining under them. It felt like a perfect moment, it was a perfect moment. Them under the shining constellations and their bodies sharing the warmth they lacked through their static life. Veronica had never been more glad of not going to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now please, proceed to next chapter for a surprise!


	2. Animatic!

[Bad little boy](https://youtu.be/BdSFu6jMeyw)

Ta dah! I doubt many will click on it, considering it's a link. But I hope to those who do, they like it! 

I promise it's not anything bad! It's my gift for the best day of the year!


End file.
